Brandon Ray Watson
IMG_0843.JPG|Brandon Ray Watson & Andrew Schultz 2015 Triple Double Trouble Open Champions. Dennis & Patti Wield in background. IMG_0867.JPG|Brandon Ray Watson, Andrew Schultz, Hayden Schultz, and Kris Fredrichsen displaying their trophies at 2014 Triple Double Trouble. MantyWin.jpg|Brandon Ray Watson 2010 Manitowalk in the Park Intermediate Champion with TD Jim Van Lanen. IMG01123-20110228-1730.jpg|Aviar Watson - Son of Brandon Ray Watson and his wife Jessica was born Christmas Day 2010. Driving.jpg|Brandon Ray Watson driving hole 15 Vollrath Park during Pickle Open 2010. PIC6.jpg|Aviar Watson - 2012 playing Seneca Creek in Maryland Pickle2.jpg|Brandon Ray Watson driving hole 6 Vollrath Park circa 2013. Pickle Open.jpg|Brandon Ray Watson and other competitors from Pickle Open. IMG_0667.JPG|Brandon Ray Watson and son Aviar doing course work installing new pin placement for Vollrath Park hole #3. IMG_0679.JPG|Team Riverside members Brandon Ray Watson, Kris Fredrichsen, Cade Fredrichsen and owner Josh Hamm. IMG_0850.JPG|Sheboygan competitors Mike Vang, Tou Pao Lee, Brandon Ray Watson, and Andrew Schultz at the 2015 Triple Double Trouble. 3rdRiversideChallenge.jpg|Brandon Ray Watson at a Riverside event hosted by Dynamic Discs. IMG_0004.JPG|Brandon Ray Watson, Jake McKnight, Shanna Pitsch, Lauren Braaksma, and Andrew Schultz of Sheboygan Eagles DGC running Pickle Open Am Day 2015. IMG_0675.JPG|Brandon Ray Watson making a putt during MXG practice at Dretzka Park 2014. ICEBOWL2014.jpg|Zack Cobus and Brandon Ray Watson (with famous gloves) during Big Freeze. Brandon Ray Watson PDGA#33114 was introduced to disc golf in July 2006 when Nick Annis invited him to go to Vollrath Park to fill time between the morning parade and afternoon festivities. A few throws in to his first ever round he enjoyed the challenged of making the disc follow the intended path and quickly took interest in the sport. A few months later he participated in his first ever disc golf tournament hosted by Terry Miller "The Back to School Bash" where he won the novice division by a few strokes. That was the start of a future dedicated to the sport. Many hours per day were dedicated to becoming good enough to play with the local Pro Scott Burtard and other experienced players in the sport. Brandon being highly competitive spent nearly every day in the field, on the course, or watching top players on tournament coverage to learn how to improve his game. Meeting new players, traveling to explore new courses, and the love for competition helped drive Brandon through the amateur ranks as a disc golfer. In 2010, Brandon and his wife Jessica gave birth to their son Aviar Immanuel Watson on Christmas morning. The unique name to those outside the sport was a dedication to one of the very influential discs to change the way the sport is played today that Brandon's wife proposed in the name brainstorming stages. The name draws a lot of attention for its "uniqueness" and opens up conversation to explain the sport and expose it to new people. Manitowalk in the Park 2012 was the event that Brandon made the transition to compete as a "Professional" disc golfer. Taking 18th out of the field of 40 players was enough to earn his first Professional "cash". Brandon continues to compete as a Pro player on the Wisconsin Tour and continues to focus on improving and learning something from each event and round that he plays to compete with the many incredible players the state of WI and surrounding areas have to offer. In 2014, Brandon with suggestion from Dennis and Patti Wield from The Shack started reaching out to fellow golfers to be part of the Sheboygan Eagles Disc Golf Club inaugural leadership and founded the club to further grow and develop the sport in the Sheboygan area. The Sheboygan Eagles DGC was started to help promote the sport, raise funds for course projects/development, and to give back to the local community to change false perceptions of the sport and gain local business and community support. The Pickle Open "Michael Oscar Mueller" Memorial event that is one of the original Wisconsin Tour stops and honors a key contributor to the local disc golf scene and the overall sport in the state of WI was handed off by Ryan Hornickle, the previous TD of the event, to Brandon to run with help from the Sheboygan Eagles DGC. The first year as TD the event saw the Pro/Adv day fill for the first time in a very long time with 101 competitors. Adv/Int/Jrs day saw 75 competitors a large increase from previous years as well. The hard work and dedication from the club members helped gain sponsorship and donations to give the event and its participants the experience they deserve as Pickle would have wanted it. Brandon who has grown as a player had now added TD to the list of accomplishments and is set to continue to run and dedicate his time to the Pickle Open for years to come. Growing as a player and taking on the TD title and experience was not enough for Brandon. In 2015 he showed interest and began getting involved with the Wisconsin Disc Golf Association Board and Committees. Open to assisting where it may be needed, Brandon took an active role in the Marketing and Education committee to further promote the Wisconsin Tour and disc sports in the state as well as help get disc golf in more educational programs for the schools across the state. Attending his first WI Disc Sports Summit to discuss Tour plans/ideas/goals and working closely with current board members he seeks more responsibility and opportunities to help further disc sports. Early in Brandon's interest in the sport his character and commitment to the sport caught the attention of Paul McCarthy owner/founder of SubPar Disc Golf Apparel who extended a sponsorship offer to represent his brand. Fitted with a wardrobe of disc golf apparel Brandon was able to promote the sport both on and off the course as many unfamiliar wondered what the metal figure and images were on his gear and lead to discussions introducing people to the sport. A few years later Shane Fergusen and Allen Stewart of Chain Chasers also extended sponsorship and provided some great gear and designs to help support Brandon. These early sponsors would not be the last for Brandon as he was driven to do more in the sport. Current supporters and sponsors include Mike Solt of Mr Disc Golf (Jim Thorpe, PA), Mike Matteson of Phixius Disc Sports (Fond du Lac, WI), and Josh Hamm of Riverside Disc Golf Shop (West Bend, WI). Using these blessings has allowed Brandon to give back to the youth/new players, donate to others efforts to grow the sport, and introduce new players to the game. 2016 plans for Brandon are to play his first Pro Worlds in Emporia, KS the home of Dynamic Discs. Dynamic Discs is the brand that Brandon has become a strong promoter and supporter of as result of the dedication Jeremy Rusco and the staff have made to growing the sport and producing incredible products. Hoping to take down the 3x Champion Paul McBeth is in the dreams for Brandon, but having fun, competing to the best of his ability, and having the opportunity to meet with many of the fellow Team Trilogy members and supporters are the key. Great things are in store for Brandon as he dedicates more time and effort to grow disc golf and disc sports in the future. Category:People